


【亭泰亭】流浪的南北极

by juesare



Category: xinkouhuyan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juesare/pseuds/juesare





	【亭泰亭】流浪的南北极

推开浴室门，两个人软软的躺好。蓬松柔软的床单里，手指相互勾搭着，枕头上散乱的头发还带着湿漉漉的水汽。光洁的小腿相互触碰，肤色交错，像美丽的白蛇穿梭在甜蜜的爱河之中。灯光，空调风，甚至是窗外歪歪斜斜射进来的霓虹灯，都太暧昧了。  
手指缠绕手指，一抹红色的灯光照射在两人手背上，指甲带着打磨过后贝壳的光芒，娇软又干燥的皮肤相互接触。张九泰害羞起来，连手肘和指头尖都是粉的，像是夏天的草莓果冻。刘筱亭伸脑袋过去，抿下张九泰的耳软骨，看那娇嫩的发红。  
“你好害羞……”  
低声嗯一句权当回答，用手指去摸刘筱亭的脖子。斜方肌几乎没有，漂亮的曲线骤然弯曲，像是小时楼下孩子弹奏的钢琴。酒店楼层不高，甚至还能听到有人仿佛拖拽着脚走路的声音。咬着嘴唇，拿自己的脸颊去触碰刘筱亭的，松开牙齿，被唾液浸润的嘟嘟下唇就这么准确的贴在刘筱亭的下唇上。  
舌头，带着潮热的气息，相互纠缠。青涩又情色，水声带着喉咙吞咽的颤音，刘筱亭的手搭在张九泰的下巴上，不使劲，只是抚摸。而张九泰闭着眼睛，那一双无数次被特写的手伸进刘筱亭还有点湿的头发里，感受那人比自己高半度的体温。  
软趴趴的胳膊贴近刘筱亭的脸，舌头撤出来去抿那洁白的皮肉。张九泰咬下刘筱亭的下颌骨，说他下巴戳的自己肩膀窝子疼。  
右手从软软的耳肉一直摸到胳膊，唇舌之间仔仔叔儿乱叫。张九泰怕疼是出了名的，跟着指头动而轻声哼哼，兔子牙都张开，软软的舌头在口腔里滑。刘筱亭的衬衣扣子全被解开，张九泰手伸进去，摸他腰，摸他脊梁骨。  
顶起的胸膛，和张九泰的相贴。两人身高相像，平着躺一起几乎是所有器官严丝合缝的相接触着。刘筱亭练武时的肌肉一个没掉，贴在张九泰的软胸脯上，几乎是陷入奶冻中。手指好长，在左胸上抓着流下印子，愤恨的咬一口刘筱亭的锁骨以示讨厌。  
衬衣挂在手臂上，肩膀上胳膊上手肘都有张九泰嘴唇留下来湿漉漉的痕迹。胸膛和腰上的白肉提着刘筱亭随着呼吸一起一伏的肚皮，漂亮的手臂揽着自己侄子的脖颈。  
“我舔舔你？”  
短裤躲在地上，淌着水的性器从耳朵边上蹭过，在脸上留下水痕。深处拇指，将那液体摸开，被张九泰瞪了一眼，但自己也没抬手擦掉。  
手从张九泰腋下伸出来，摸他耸动的娇软的蝴蝶骨，背上脊椎陷下去的两侧有点软肉，轻轻拧着，看张九泰因为想张嘴呼痛而吞下去更深。囊袋搭在嘴唇下缘，发出低闷的肉拍肉声。仰起脖子，藐视一般看弯头的性器从自己的口腔中一点点滑出。  
湿漉漉的性器，湿漉漉的脸蛋。那在台上皱眉、撇嘴的脸，现在只剩下春意，浓重的，粘稠的，不管不顾又那么理所应当的。  
情欲。  
翻身，将张九泰像画一般摊开。大腿上有肉，跟床单一个色的皮肤带着大腿肉打颤。手从臀部摸起，长期坐着，肉都集中在那，显得还有点欧美身材。干燥的手摸到膝盖和腿窝，收紧的小腿肚摩擦刘筱亭的腰和肋骨。  
“你怎么不出汗呢……”张九泰拉着刘筱亭往上，一点点重合的身体相互吸引。张九泰身上一层薄薄4的汗液，像是粘合剂，让这两具肉体不再分离。刘筱亭手是拿过花枪的手，带点茧子，从浅色的性器一路摸到褶皱处，会阴手心的纹路磨的发红。  
左手也没闲着，捏着张九泰的胸肉，看那一大片白在自己手里散落。叔儿不高兴了，哼哼唧唧的去舔刘筱亭的喉结。双手摸自己侄子的腰窝，那里曾经被自己射满过，健康的小麦色皮肤上一滩白色的精液。  
好像后来还玩很大，自己趴在刘筱亭背上，伸舌头舔了一下。  
那腰窝是刘筱亭全身上下最勾张九泰的地方，食指放进去，拇指搭在人脊椎上，脖子磨脖子，感受刘筱亭已经挺立起来的乳头摩擦自己的胳膊和肉。  
两人都分不清是谁的声音更甜更软，反正都听的人心痒痒。润滑剂倒在两人的四只手上，粘稠的液体从手肘滑落到胸膛。交叉的摸下去，半调笑的握住性器，另一只手绕着后穴的褶皱打转。张九泰臀肉多，每次分开时总像娇软的蚌肉或者是白浪一般颤一会儿，刘筱亭臀部紧，浑圆的形状特别的翘，有时候玩的爽了用力夹着，张九泰连手指头都抽不出来。  
食指伸进去了。两人闷哼一句，缠绕的舌头和像雨水中飞舞的肩膀也相互依和。潮热的地方，手指艰难的探索。刚刚在卫生间清洗的时候两人还脸红红的谁也不看，现在倒相互诱骗着对方睁开眼睛。  
眯眼笑着，刘筱亭使坏又添进去一根手指。张九泰咬着嘴唇从胸膛抵出一声娇软的声音，也不甘示弱的伸进去自己的中指。  
说起来也还算神奇，两人的敏感点都很浅很好找。刘筱亭曾经用一根手指弄得张九泰掉眼泪高潮，张九泰也原用小号肛塞就插的刘筱亭浑身泛红求着张九泰让他摸一下。相互剐蹭着那一处的肠肉，感受着对方几乎是痉挛一般的反应。  
性器摩擦在一起，红着眼睛的张九泰要刘筱亭舔自己嘴唇。  
说来也奇怪，每次只要开始玩弄，张九泰就在接吻上变得纯情。刘筱亭倒觉得越玩越放得开，有时候还故意使坏，看张九泰用手遮着脸颊一滴一滴的掉眼泪。现在两人手上都黏糊糊湿漉漉，对方的性器淌出来的水带着一点润滑剂往床单上掉。  
盒子被刘筱亭用牙咬过来，两颗带着红带子的铃铛。相互捏起来一个，手指在依依不舍的肠肉挽留下取出。  
“还真的玩这个……”  
铃铛表面雕花镂空，两根指头往里，戳着它一点点送进去。好像是刘筱亭手指头长点，一下子就准确抵在该呆着的位置上。张九泰咬了口刘筱亭的锁骨，也放对了地方。铃铛下面是跳蛋。白色的时候刘筱亭的，黑色是张九泰的。当时网购时刘筱亭气的说了好几天张九泰的坏品味，结果到货当天被两个全塞直接爽到射尿。  
张九泰真的心眼很小。  
白色的线搭在蜜色的大腿边上，黑色的线被张九泰夹紧，只剩下最末端的遥控器和一点点线路被刘筱亭搭在人背上。开关同时打开，两人同时惊呼，倒在床上。四肢黏糊糊的手相互抚摸，唾液和喘息都在嘴唇之间交换，机械振动的声音听不太真切，但铃铛却真的很响亮。夹杂在铃铛声中两个人甜软的呻吟，眼角的泪水不受控制。发着抖的性器几乎是黏在一起，射在对方的肚皮上。  
两人都发抖着，指尖颤巍巍的关掉对方跳蛋的开关。贴在一起接吻拥抱，等待不应期的结束。


End file.
